Coaxial cables are an ideal medium for transmitting radio frequency (“RF”) and microwave signals. Such cables are defined as an electrical cable with an inner, center conductor surrounded by 3 tubular, coaxial layers being, from innermost to outer most, a dielectric layer, a conductive layer and an insulating layer. Generally, the center conductor is operable for the transmission of the RF signal, and the conductive layer (also known as the “shield”) provides the return electrical path to the RF power stage. The cables provide both good signal isolation and low signal loss. Due to the wide spread acceptance and use of coaxial cables, many types of connectors are in use. A number of improvements have been made recently to coaxial connectors, predominantly though, for conventional, single conductor coaxial applications.
The ability to carry signals over a wide frequency spectrum is an important goal for coaxial cables. Accordingly, development of cables capable of handling a wide band width is desired in the art. Alternatively, a thin, flexible coaxial cable could be employed in a parallel configuration in effect allowing each coaxial cable to operate in a different frequency range. Bundles of parallel cables would allow higher bandwidth with less interference between channels and frequencies.
Connectors for accommodating coaxial bundles should be easy to assemble with conventional tools, well shielded and maintain a unique orientation. High density connectors for the transmission of RF are known in the art. (See for example US Patent publication 2008/0205829.) While, these connectors may be well suited for many applications, they do not provide for adequate shielding for RF applications. Consequently, what is needed is connector capable of accommodating multiple RF coaxial cables.